


A Place Like This

by Delphi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Other, Romance, Science, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: There are stars here, real ones.





	A Place Like This

There are stars here, real ones. They come out every night. You used to think that was something made up for the movies. Special effects. Back home, the lights were down in the street: sizzling, ticking. 

Engie explained it once. Electricity. Filaments. Neon and argon. They don’t really burn, but the stars do. 100,000 degrees in Fahrenheit. That’s what Engie says. 

He says, “I don’t think I could get any shut-eye in a city like that," as his warm arm settles across your shoulders.

His eyes are open and so are yours, but you know exactly what he means.


End file.
